headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Kinney
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = August 15th, 1985 | place of birth = Wayne, Nebraska | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Arrow The Flash The Walking Dead | first = }} Emily Kinney is an American television actress and singer. She was born in Wayne, Nebraska on August 15th, 1985. Emily's career in television began in 2007 with appearances on shows such as The Gamekillers and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Emily however, is best known for playing the role of Beth Greene on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. She first appeared in the season two episode, "Bloodletting". She became a series regular on the show in season four. She made a total of thirty-seven appearances on the series. In 2015, Emily Kinney joined the growing throng of cast members that comprise the DC Television Universe. She played a super-villain named Brie Larvan, also known by the horrible code name, the Bug-Eyed Bandit, and appeared in the eighteenth episode of season one of The Flash titled, "All Star Team Up". Kinney reprised the role of Brie Larvan on The Flash 's companion series Arrow, in the season four episode, "Beacon of Hope". In 2016, Emily Kinney became a series regular on the legal drama Conviction, starring former Agent Carter actress Hayley Atwell. She played a legal aide on the series named Tess Larson. As an actress Arrow # Arrow: Beacon of Hope The Flash # Flash: All Star Team Up The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda Notes & Trivia * Emily Kinney sang a song entitled "The Parting Glass" in the season three premiere of The Walking Dead, "Seed". * On April 3rd, 2013, it was announced that would become a series regular on The Walking Dead beginning with season four. TV Line; "Scoop: The Walking Dead's Tyreese, Sasha and Beth Upgraded to Series Regulars for Season 4"; April 3rd, 2013 * Emily Kinney appeared as a media guest at Walker Stalker - the official The Walking Dead convention in 2015. She also did a performance at a special engagement during the convention. * Emily Kinney is about ten years older than her character, Beth Greene, from The Walking Dead. External Links * * at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1985/Births